Sydonay
Sydonay the major antagonist of the series. While masked, he poses under the guise of Kaname (要, Kaname; literally "vital point"). While remaining one of the greatest mysteries, it appears that Sydonay is the one responsible for orchestrating many of the divine world's disasters; his motives for the Pandora attack, and the events that transpired. He was forced to join the Shinjin, due to the influential powers of Sannotō Niten's Samsora Unlock. Appearance Fitting his villain role in the series, Sydonay has long black hair that is kept combed and behind his ears. He is generally tall, and has royal earpieces in both ears, a symbol of his former royal heritage. His eyes were also much different thanhis niece's, being dark lavender as opposed to blue; possibly implying opposite personalities of the two. In reference to his royal lineage, Sydonay is seen wearing a very formal hanfu; a silk robe with a purpled-lined blue japanese haori over it. In his first appearance, and many other times as well, he is seen wearing a simple yellowshenyi with a snow-white mantle around the clavicle area. He is also shown to be wearing a rather complex mask to hide his appearance, in order to carry his actions out discretely. Personality Despite his current villainous status, Sydonay is a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing those around him by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Sydonay is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates the one he is talking to. In conjunction with this, Sao Jiang tends to use a heavy sense of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him even before he was revealed as a traitor. He seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states for his own amusement. He initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected figure and was looked up to by many. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for those under his wing (both past and present), and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns in his twisted game of chess. In his own words, Sydonay claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics as he views them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Unlike most of the other God who appear to have some kind of honor and kindness, including some of the Delta Dynamos, Sydonay lacks genuine compassion and honor. History Abilities While the majority of Sydonay's own abilities are currently unknown, he is said to have quite sinister chakra. Similar to Sōsuke Nakahara, his knowledge and manipulation is possibly his most fearsome attribute. Sydonay is capable of using his clan's secret technique, which he tends to utilize in many battles. Umme Sydonay is also in possession of the unique Umme (ええと私, "sound of this world's power"). However, unlike Tori's dominant version, Sydonay's Umme takes the form of "a sun in his embodiment." He is capable of interfering with free will, which is how he had fooled and manipulated so many people in his life. Transmigration Reversal Technique Sydonay had used his vast knowledge of the Mirror Wheel to allow him to contact those who have died. By using his energy chains, and his Umme, Sydonay was capable of turning those he brought back into slaves. Sydonay originally called this technique, the "completion of the reaper death seal." It would also invoke the powers of the death god (死神, shinigami; English TV "The Reaper"). Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, which causes a cursed seal to appear on it. The soul of the desired is also seen along with the death god, which Sydonay is capable of drawing into the physical world, and into a newly-created physical body. Once they are forged, Sydonay's Umme is able to control their free will, and force them to become his unconditional slaves. He keeps them sealed within his Umme when they are not active, in a strange world, and then can be summoned with the Summoning technique. * Alfy Niten: Being one of his more common summons, Sydonay has taken possession of Alfy's dead spirit after it was sealed in the war because Alfy wanted to reach a state to be even more stronger. Alfy had, at first, but was given the Samsora Unlock and Mirror Wheel power that Alfy held in battle during the great war. Alfy still retains all of his own powers. * Juubei: Along with Alfy, Sydonay also summoned an as-of-yet unnamed gentleman with long black hair and hawk-like eyes. His powers seem to revolve around lightning techniques, being able to stream his lightning chakra anywhere he deems fit, and can also utilize a strange unnamed technique that changes the color of an opponent's chakra; the effects that this causes is currently unknown. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters